The number of systems, i.e., instruments or devices, that have computer-controlled interfaces continues to increase. Generally, an operator or technician using these systems needs to enter information manually, i.e., enter it in by hand, whether it be typing on a physical keyboard, touching an icon on a touchscreen, or activating, via physical contact, a button, latch or other mechanical device.
For an operator, whose hands are full, if physical interaction with a system is necessary, then whatever is being carried must either be put down or juggled with one hand while physically interacting with the system (problematic if what is being carried should not be shaken or dropped). Hands-free operation would, therefore, be beneficial.